No polite with me
by Stephanie tout simplement
Summary: One shot (scène de sexualité) entre Mya, nouvelle intendante à la Dalton Academy, et Sebastian Smythe, élève de cette académie, et éperdument éprit de la nouvelle arrivante.


Pas vraiment le genre de femme à plier sous la contrainte. J'avoue que ce poste est fait pour moi. Je suis le genre de personne qui sait diriger un groupe quand le besoin se fait ressentir. Ainsi, j'espère que ma demande sera acceptée.

Voilà ce que j'ai dis le jour où l'on m'a engagée à la Dalton Academy. J'ai été engagée en tant qu'intendante. Oui, je suis jeune mais qu'importe, c'est mon histoire qui compte.

Premier jour de travail. Je déhambule dans les couloirs, vers mon bureau, histoire de mettre de la paperasse en ordre, et c'est là que je le croise. Grand, brun, yeux verts, bâti comme... Non, mon esprit avait besoin de se taire, il est vrai. Mais malgré moi, je le trouvais magnifique.

Ce jeune homme m'avait retourné l'esprit durant de nombreuses semaines, et du jour au lendemain, sans que je ne demande rien à personne, Sebastian, de son nom, était venu jusqu'à moi.

\- Mya.

\- Mr Smythe. Que puis-je pour vous?

\- Pas de politesses avec moi.

Main dans la mienne, il m'emmenait vers mon bureau, et nous y enfermaient à clé.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Que nous parlions?

\- Mya, je... Je peux pas... Plus longtemps.

\- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer le problème?

D'un air un peu détaché, mais en même temps expressif, il s'approchait de moi pour agripper doucement ma nuque et m'embrasser passionnément. Malgré moi, je ne savais que faire, et inconsciemment, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux en intensifiant le baiser de manière plus qu'équivoque. Avec ce geste, je perdais à coup sûr mon poste, mais que faire? Ce moment était magique à mes yeux.

Son regard vert intense plongé dans le mien, aucun mot ne sortait de ses lèvres. Des miennes non plus, mais qu'importe, ses yeux étaient tellement expressifs envers moi. Il allait fermer les stores, tout en gardant les yeux sur mes jambes joliment surélevées par une paire d'escarpins rose pastel à plateformes. Gênée, mais en même temps heureuse, je le laissais faire, et quand je vis qu'il enlevait tout ce qui était sur le bureau d'un coup sec du bras, mon coeur en battait la chamade comme jamais il n'avait fait auparavant.

D'un geste du doigt, il me faisait signe de venir vers lui, ce que je fis, ne quittant plus son regard. Assise sur le bord du bureau, je le regardais. Lui, juste lui. Lui qui posait délicatement ses mains sur mes hanches, et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une inspiration subite se faisait entendre, et dans une étreinte plus intense, sa langue demandait l'autorisation de franchir l'entrée de ma bouche. Et dans un moment d'hésitation, je la lui accordais.

S'en suivit un balai des plus tendres, et une étreinte plus rapprochée. Les battements de son coeur se faisaient ressentir contre le mien, et tout naturellement, ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour venir se poser sur ma nuque, et ses mains dans mon dos pour m'allonger doucement sur le bureau. Toujours gênée, mais excitée en même temps, je plongeais une fois de plus dans ses yeux.

\- Mr Smythe...

\- Appelle-moi Sebastian... Mya...

Sans défaire notre jeu de regards, il déboutonnait mon chemisier pour y glisser ses mains. Je me laissais faire, fermant les yeux, et savourant ses lèvres sur mon corps. Ma respiration saccaddée, des hauts-le-coeur en sentant ma jupe glisser sur mes talons et sa main lever ma jambe pour y glisser la sienne. En pleine attente, il arrêtait pour déboutonner son uniforme, et révéler un torse parfait, comme dessiné dans le marbre. Je me relevais doucement, le laissant m'étreindre une fois de plus, et ce fût mon tour de glisser mes mains sur son corps, ce à quoi il répondait par un gémissement des plus... frissonnants.

Repartis dans un jeu de regard plus qu'intriguant, cette fois-ci, la chose prit une tournure plus sensuelle. D'un coup sec, il me collait à lui, me laissant déboutonner son pantalon sans quitter ses yeux. Ses lèvres collées de nouveau aux miennes, le reste glissait à ses pieds également, mais je n'en avais que faire. Je sentais juste ses mains dans mon dos, l'une dégrafant mon soutien-gorge, tandis que l'autre se baladait sans vergogne vers ma chute de reins, le rapprochant encore plus de moi. Une fois débarrassés de nos vêtements, il repassait ses lèvres sur ma nuque, tout en venant doucement en moi. Doucement, tendrement.

Je détachais mes cheveux, les balançant doucement, et entourais la taille de mon partenaire avec mes jambes, tout en rapprochant sa taille de la mienne, appréciant ses mouvements de va et vient, et lui faisant savoir. Sebastian ne me lâchait pas, intensifiant les va et vient et mordant mon oreille.

\- Mya...

Sa voix dans mon oreille, je gémissais d'envie. Le pire? Ça l'excitait. Les yeux fermés, ressentant le moindre de ses gestes, j'agrippais son dos d'une force que je ne me connaissais pas. Il faisait de même sur mes fesses, m'emportant directement sur le mur derrière nous, me plaquant contre d'un geste hyper sexy. Son souffle chaud dans mon oreille, et sa main dans mes cheveux, les mouvements de son bassin s'intensifiaient encore une fois de plus, ce qui me faisait gémir encore plus.

\- Continue, s'il te plaît...

\- Tu en es sûre?

\- Oui, je vais...

A peine ces trois mots prononcés qu'il prenait mes jambes dans ses mains, me souriant d'un air plus que sexy, et ses accoups furent violents. Tellement violents que je mordais son épaule pour m'empêcher de crier. Son petit cri lors de la morsure, ses mouvements de bassin, tout en lui me rendait folle. Et lorsque nos souffles se calmaient, il me reposait doucement sur le bureau, embrassant ma clavicule droite et léchant mon cou du bout de la langue.

\- Je risque de perdre mon poste pour ça, Sebastian.

\- Tu regrettes ce qui vient de se passer?

Ne sachant que répondre, mais ne pouvant résister à son visage d'ange, je prenais doucement ses joues dans les paumes de mes mains, et prononçais une phrase que je n'aurais jamais pensé prononcer de toute ma vie.

\- J'ai vécu sûrement l'un des moments les plus magiques de ma vie, Sebastian. Mais cela ne doit jamais se reproduire.

\- Je ne dirais rien, Mya, sois en sûre.

\- Je le sais. Rhabille-toi, s'il te plaît. J'ai du travail, étant donné que tu as tout mis à terre.

Petit sourire complice, et une fois tous deux rhabillés, il était prêt à quitter mon bureau, mais il fit quelque chose avant. Une fois relevée, il venait vers moi pour m'embrasser tendrement, et me glisser un "A plus tard" dans l'oreille, avant de quitter mon bureau, sourire aux lèvres, et guilleret comme un pinson.


End file.
